


His Violent Ways Ended When he Did.

by SterRo0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No respawns, Oneshot, Pain, Phil is Wilbur Tommy and Techno's dad, SBI Family Dynamic, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, The Dream SMP, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), first time using ao3 pog, help please ive never written philza minecraft, i am going to scream, im having fun tagging this as you can tell, imma cause some pain, just pog through the pain you know the drill, mentions of others - Freeform, my memorys foggy so i take what i want from canon and burn the rest, sbi, some cannon, someone does infact die, the author is uneducated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterRo0/pseuds/SterRo0
Summary: When Techno, Dream, and Phil blew up L'manburg, they already expected some to lose their lives (they were detonating TNT for crying out loud!)Phil just didn't expect to lose another son.And Techno never wanted to become an only child.Tubbo lost a friend that day,he lost his best friend.He lost his Tommy.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 506





	His Violent Ways Ended When he Did.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tubbo's expression held it all, he was supposed to protect this nation- keep it safe. As the president, Tubbo held this nations future in his hands. And he failed, he failed to keep it safe."

This was it.

L'Manburg was no more.

Tubbo's expression held it all, he was supposed to protect this nation- keep it safe. As the president, Tubbo held this nations future in his hands. And he failed, he failed to keep it safe.

Gaping holes in the ground and chunks of debris scattered across the lands could easily depict the ex president's failure. Thick clouds of dust layered the skies and land aswell, making those who encounter it go into a coughing fit (considering it _was_ dust and dirt). 

The more Tubbo studied the area, the more worry he felt bubble in his chest. Quackity could be seen helping Fundy in the distance, Ghostbur could be seen searching piles of rubble for others. But, through all the people Tubbo couldn't seem to spot one.

_Tommy._

He skid down the small pile of debris he was once standing on and ran through the once known prime path. The teen was worried- if he was being honest with himself.. When Dream, Techno and Phil started to blow holes in the ground with TNT, he was lucky enough to get shoved into a nearby area that wasn't targeted by explosives. Tubbo could feel his lungs fill with the painful dust clouding his vision, he didn't have much time to find Tommy.. He needed to find Tommy... 

During all this, Tubbo didn't even check to see if he had his own wounds. He felt he didn't need to though, as he wasn't in pain. _This could change though.._ He thought to himself, but decided to not let it stop him. Atleast he was moving, he hadn't even _seen_ Tommy..

The Brit continued to stumble across heaps and heaps of debris and chunks of L'manburg that he had once helped to build, feeling his grasp on hope slowly start to slip and fade away. 

The stars in the sky became clearer, soon mobs would start to spawn, Tubbo was running out of time..

And just as he was about to head back to the others and give them the bad news, a familiar fabric caught his eyes. He started to run towards where he had saw it. Please let this be Tommy.. _Please, please let this be Tommy.._

Upon closer inspection, it was Tommy.

But- He didn't look too good...

Tubbo came to a halt and crouched in front of Tommy's unconscious form. A horrid pool of crimson flowed from a wound in his side, making Tubbo jump. He had to get Tommy back to the others, he had to get him help-

Suddenly, a feather fell from above. Tubbo looked up, wait- wasn't Phil up there..? Phil could help Tommy- he would, right? Tommy was his son..

Tubbo resorted to calling out for the Blond's dad, hoping the familiar wings would come into view and everything would be okay..

"-Phil! Please..! Please come down I- I found Tommy! He needs help..!! Phil please!... P-please..?" Tubbo's voice became dry and raspy as he brang his unconscious friend to his chest, holding him so strongly that as is he let go, Tommy would but disappear. He let his head hang low, let it rest on the top of Tommy's hair, that was dusty and not as fluffy as it usually was.. This wasn't how it was going to end.. Surely not, right? Tubbo took one last look at the sky-

And boy, was he glad he did.

Phil landed a few feet away from Tubbo, his wings folding in as he approached him. "Tubbo? What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be back with-" 

His sentence was cut short as he caught glimpse of the body laying in front of Tubbo. 

"Tommy..?" Phil's voice was barely a whisper as he hurried towards the Brit's front, and took Tommy's limp body in his arms hesitantly. "Oh gosh- Tubbo we- we need to get him back to- just-" The older's words were slurred as he stood up, motioning for Tubbo to follow him. Quickly, they made their way back to the others and rushed past distressed voices who seemed to notice the dire situation they were currently in. Phil took them to a building that wasn't as ruined as the others and laid Tommy down on a table located in one of the rooms. "Tubbo I'll need you to get me a few rolls of bandages, and if you find any health potions in chests, bring them to me please." Tubbo nodded and head outside of the house to search for the needed items, passing a confused Ghostbur on his way out..

"Tubbo..? What's- What's going on..?" 

The boy came to a stop. He didn't know what to say to him.. So he hesitantly pointed towards the house Phil had taken Tommy to. 

"I- I'm sorry, Ghostbur." Tubbo told him before heading out to retrieve materials. 

Ghostbur turned his attention to the house, only to see Techno now beside the transparent being. "Ghostbur? What's up? Why did Tubbo look so distressed?" He never knew how Techno could always keep a calm tone of voice, but he would ask about that later.. "Techno, I think- I think somethings wrong." He looked at Techno with his milky-white eyes, and made his way towards the building Tubbo had pointed to prior this conversation. 

He and Techno headed to the house, worry built up in his own chest, something felt wrong, something just- felt off.. A piece of clear blue clutched tightly in his hand- just- just in case.

When Ghostbur and Techno entered the house though, they weren't ready for what they saw.

It was their dad, their own father, tending to- Tommy. That was Tommy.

Tommy- who was laid out on a table, Tommy, whos blood stained the wood under him. Tommy- his _brother_. 

_Was- was his brother dying..?_

~~

Tubbo burst through the door and froze. He could see Techno helping out Phil and Ghostbur, who was clutching hand fulls of once-clear dark pieces of blue, worried mumbling escaping the ghost's lips.. 

"Phil..? I got the- the things you wanted but-" Phil quickly turned his attention to the teen in the doorway and took the rolls of bandages from him. Than his eyes held a concerning look in them, as Tubbo had forgotten the- "Tubbo..? Where is the health potions-" "I- I couldn't find any.. Phil we-we're all out..."

Phil's expression turned to panic. No- there- there had to be some amount of potions, right? But- the look in Tubbo's eyes said it all. They would- just have to make do with only bandages...

He gave Techno a roll to help him further bandage Tommy's wounds, blood stained the tan fabric that was now snuggly wrapped around the teen's side and other areas that contained wounds of sorts.. 

Whilst Tubbo just, watched, sometimes steering his attention away from his best friend to comfort Ghostbur, who was having a hard time through all of this.

Phil huffed, beads of sweat on his and Techno's heads, worry still plastered on Tubbo and Ghostbur's faces..

"Alright, we- we did our best.. Hopefully he lasts the night, we'll have to keep watch on him." Phil leaned a hand down to ruffle the hair of his son, apologetic murmurs could be faintly heard, he didn't mean for any of this to happen. They only wanted to put an end to the government, not end a life- especially not one so dear to them.

It was going to be okay though.. Right? Hopefully, surely- it was.

~~

2:15 am...

Tubbo got up out of his bed, he couldn't sleep.. He just couldn't. the teen head downstairs in the small house the family decided to stay at for the night. Tubbo looked to the bed that Tommy was laid out on. Phil and the others had head to bed, thinking it would be okay to let Tommy rest for the remainder of the night.

He head to Tommy's bedside, something seemed- off though. He reached out to the Blond's hand-

And was met with a cold sensation.

No.

_No, no.._

_Surely not- no.._

Tubbo froze. He couldn't think- he couldn't hear anything. God- what was he even looking at anymore..

A ear piercing scream rang through the walls of the house, it only took a second for Tubbo to realize that he was the one screaming.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't hear Phil waking up, or Techno's mourning gasp, or Ghostbur's pleading sobs for his little brother to come back..

No- he couldn't.

Couldn't see Phil's wings wrap around his son's corpse, Tommy's lifeless- once-blue eyes getting softly closed by his father's hand..

Tubbo couldn't anymore.

He just-

He just couldn't.

His Tommy was gone.

His Tommy, was _gone._

_~~_

_Feb 19th, 2021_

Techno sat infront of an engraved piece of stone, letting his hand softly sit atop the surface. 

It had been over a month since Tommy died, no one was over the teen's death.

There weren't any wars, no British child screaming at a masked man for his music discs, no 2 rambunctious teen's causing their daily disturbance among the people.

There was no violence.

Not anymore.

Everyone's violent ways ended.

Techno let out a quiet sigh and stood himself up. With a sad smile, he turned on his heel and head back. Back to the remaining of his family. Back to what once was L'manburg.

Techno didn't bother to think about the government anymore. Not anymore, not after Tommy's death.

His violent ways ended when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author here! This was my first time using ao3, so kudos and comments on my work would be greatly appreciated! I expect to post a bit more here, but for now I start with a oneshot! Have a wonderful day/night/evening everyone <3
> 
> Socials:  
> Discord- Roo.ster#0828 (I'm open to chat :D)  
> Instagram- ro0.ster  
> Twitter- Ster.Ro0


End file.
